


Chances

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Brian's hopes and doubts are all mixed together, especially when it comes to Justin.Song by Five for FightingVidder: WendyNew vid in 2019.





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/gifts).

> I first heard this vidsong in an airport gift shop last Thanksgiving, and it struck me as so 100% Brian that I had to look it up and listen to it about 10,000 times as visions of Brian and Justin danced in my head. At the time, though, I was in the middle of vidding _You Make Me Smile_, and then I got swept away by a couple of other vid bunnies that just couldn't wait. So yeah, it's 10 months later now, but I finally finished it! Whoo hoo.
> 
> This vid is very context-heavy, so fans who have watched the whole show more than once will be able to pick up on some subtleties which might otherwise fly right over your head. Mostly it's about how Brian has hopes for himself, hopes for Justin, hopes for the both of them, but also lots of doubt, and all of these things swirl together and sometimes conflict with one another, producing oh so many feelings. Oh, Brian. <3
> 
> This vid is dedicated to one of my favorite QaF fic writers, Xie. Her [Only Time](https://archiveofourown.org/series/104378) series is my favorite post-513 fic of all time, so I definitely recommend reading it after watching this vid. Then you can see all of Brian's hopes come true!

If you have any trouble viewing the embedded video, try opening it in YouTube directly: <https://youtu.be/SRDyV3f26JM>


End file.
